The Spa of Hidden Desires
by bobcoolmax
Summary: Kahlan and Cara have some time off


The Spa of Hidden Desires

Richard had broken his arm, and had a deep gash across his hamstring preventing him from walking, Zedd had gone back to the Wizards keep to look for more Information about the stone of tears. Kahlan had just come out of Richards room on the first floor, where the healers could watch him to make sure his wounds didn't become infected. Kahlan jumped when Cara popped out from around the corner " I'm bored" Cara said pouting, Kahlan loved the way her mouth looked when she pouted and had to force herself to not smile when she saw it. Kahlan also knew there were few things as dangerous as a bored Mord-Sith , "come on" Kahlan said "lets go replace all the supplies we lost when our horses were stolen, maybe it'll entertain us for awhile, Cara didn't object and followed Kahlan out of the inn.

" Okay, we need to find rope, traveling food, two new water skins, Richards gonna need new pants after that gash, ill go to the stables to see if we can buy horses and saddles, and see about pants for Richard, can u go and see to the other things?" Cara nodded "a child could do this, why would you doubt I am capable of it?". Kahlan chuckled but didn't say anything before heading off toward the stables.

It took Cara only a few minutes to buy enough traveling food for the four of them, she had gotten an excellent deal after making the merchant wet his pants, the water skins were easy enough as well, She came to a small hut selling rope in all lengths and thicknesses, she picked a medium thickness rope that was more all purpose than the thicker stuff, she took her glove off to feel the quality, it was softer than any rope she had ever felt, but it was incredibly strong as well, a finer rope she could not remember seeing, it caused her to shiver as she ran her fingers over it. She bought double the amount they needed and only paid for half, she had noticed the tall strong man wouldn't budge with fear, so she used a softer approach, a few soft whispers in his ear and he was staring blankly and drooling like an infant.

"CARA" Kahlan shouted from the other end of the market, they met at the halfway point, "the stable owner only had three horses, someone will have to share, how did you do?" " I got everything at a more than fare price, and feel this rope isn't it amazing?", Kahlan ran her hand over the rope, "oh my that is some really nice rope" Kahlan looked up at Cara smiling, "Cara when I was on the other side of town I heard there's an over night spa, I heard its amazing they have the best beds in the midlands, with the money we have left over we could do it, would you want to?" Kahlan said hopeful "please Cara it will be amazing I promise" Cara stood there studying her for a second "if you really want to I guess we could go, should we drop the stuff off first or just go," Kahlan said they should just go, so they headed to the spa.

The large inn looking building was built into the side of a small mountain, with rich green grass in the front a huge old oak tree on the left side and flowers growing all around the building, it looked amazing, even Cara smiled a small smile at seeing it. There was a young beautiful woman working the counter when they walked in, "Hello, how can we make your day amazing" she said with a flirty smile "we would like two rooms, if at all possible", the woman flipped through a leather bound book stopping on a page and running her finger down it, she looked up at Kahlan, then at Cara, " I'm sorry the only room we have available is a couples room, if you two wouldn't mind sharing we would love to have you" Kahlan turned around and led Cara a couple step away from the counter so they could talk "what do you think can we share a room?" "We've been in far less comfortable situations than just sharing a room, or even a bed, I would have no issue with it" Kahlan smiled, "Alright I was hoping you would say that, I didn't was to sit in the room bored all day".

The room was Amazing, the bed was softer than a cloud, they both voted on sharing it rather than one of them sleeping on the floor and missing out, it was a huge fluffy four poster bed with white sheets. After they stored their stuff they went down to the spa, they took of their cloths and wrapped themselves in towel's and sat in the sauna for a bit, after the steam they headed to a small room where there was a little water fall running into a fountain to create ambiance, they were going to get massages by a pair of twins named Jasmine and Jenna. After they had gotten comfortable on the tables Jasmine and Jenna walked in, they both had black hair and tanned skin, they were young and curvy and very beautiful Jenna went to Cara and Jasmine to Kahlan, they both started at the shoulders and rubbed deep into the tissue releasing all Kahlan's tension and stress, Cara seemed to be a bit tense as if expecting it was a trap. After about and hour they had worked all the way down their bodies, going very slowly, they were each now sitting on the back of the girls thighs, bending Kahlan and Cara's knees they massaged their feet, Cara immediately relaxed, after a couple minutes released a soft moan of pleasure, This made Kahlan smile, she was glad her friend was enjoying herself, and wasn't surprised her feet were her hot spot, since she walked around in those platform heeled Mord-Sith leather boots all day. The twins stayed on the feet for nearly another hour before slowly working their way back to the starting point applying only light pressure on the return trip, after they reached the shoulders again they stepped away for a second, when they returned they set a series of hot rocks down the length of their spines, Cara seemed like she could pass out at any moment, Kahlan felt to good to waste it sleeping, so instead she watched Cara. To Kahlan's surprise Cara opened her eyes and smiled widely at Kahlan, she must have felt Kahlan looking at her, while she was looking into Cara's eyes, Jenna pushed down on one of the rocks and Cara let out a long moan, never breaking eye contact with Kahlan.

After they finished their massages Jasmine and Jenna led them to the Bathhouse, "Please undress" they both said at the same time, Cara dropped her town without hesitation, Kahlan turned red at seeing her friend naked, but after a short hesitation dropped her towel as well. The twins set directly behind them on the stone bench that submerged them in the chest deep water, The twins scrubbed their scalp with amazingly scented shampoo, they massaged their scalps for a long time as they sat just enjoying the warm water of the bathhouse, it had been just after dawn when they left the inn, and by the sun they could see though the glass ceiling it was nearly noon

They sat in the water for a few hours, the twins didn't move the whole time, they rubbed their necks and shoulder more after massaging their scalps. They got out of the water after about three hours, next to the water were some lounge chairs, Jasmine and Jenna led them it the chairs and laid them down, they draped a towel across their middles as they laid in the chairs and walked off. They came back several minutes later, there were two other girls with them, they were just as beautiful, Jasmine and Jenna had large silver platters with sliced fruits of every type, they knelt next to Kahlan and Cara's heads and slowly fed them grapes to start. The other two girls slowly rubbed their feet. Cara moaned first when she tasted the food, then again unexpectedly when the new girl started to rub her feet, the servants at the Mord-Sith temple had always been eager to serve, but they didn't know their craft like these women did, this treatment went on for about a half hour, after that Jasmine and Jenna pulled the trays away and set them on the ground. While the other girls kept rubbing their feet Jasmine and Jenna sat the their laps and rolled their towels back exposing their breasts, this made Kahlan gasp and blush but she didn't pull away, the girls rubbed around their stomach and sides helping the food through their systems.

They redressed after a few hours to walk a bit so they didn't turn to jelly, they already found it hard to stand because of how relaxed their muscles were, they were led to a huge cavern under the mountain where mushrooms and wildflowers and vines grew around a large spring were several small waterfalls poured in from the ceiling, they walked around the cavern for awhile not saying anything, the twins had left them alone "how are you linking it so far?" Kahlan asked Cara, Cara looked at her and smiled "its nice, how about you?" Kahlan smiled back at her "its liked nothing I've ever experience before, the servants at the palace did what they could and it always felt good, but these girls are masters at a level I've never experienced, if I'm not careful I may never leave" Cara laughed, which made Kahlan laugh to.

After their walk they came back and were led to the sauna , they were wrapped in towels again and they sat down on the bench, Jasmine and Jenna sat on the floor and set their feet in their laps, they filed and polished their toe nails, then moved on to their finger nails. The day progressed much the same as it had, them getting pampered and loving it, Cara had become more relaxed than Kahlan thought possible, she seemed like an entirely different person, after a dinner buffet of fruit and some fish, they went up to their room after dinner, Cara laid down on the left side of the bed, Kahlan laid on the right, they just laid there staring at the ceiling for awhile, after a few minutes Cara's hand found the rope that she had laid next to the bed and she began running it through her hand, she ran it over her wrist and shuddered violently, she quickly regretted it and hoped that Kahlan hadn't seen it, but she had.

Kahlan smiled to herself, an idea forming in her head, after she had it planned she got up and took her green traveling robe off, wearing just her corset and her night gown, Cara got up and took off her leather, wearing only her Mord-Sith under wear which consisted of a strap of leather covering her breasts and leather shorts, all the same red leather as her suit, Kahlan rolled over and pretended to go to sleep, Cara actually did go to sleep, she was soon snoring loudly sleeping better than she had in months, Kahlan got up and slowly scooted Cara to the center of the bed. She cut four pieces of the rope and Burned the ends with a candle so they wouldn't unravel , she tied a rope to each of Cara's limbs, then tied the ends to the bed posts, she pulled them tight so her limbs were stretched but not painfully so. She stood back, admiring this beautiful powerful dominate woman, spread eagle before her, it made her feel like nothing else she could imagine.

She committed the image of the candle lit spread eagle Mord-Sith to memory and walked up to the foot of the bed, she lightly tickled the sole of Cara's foot causing her to jerk awake, she noticed how she was tied, something in her changed, she tried to hide it, but failed "untie me Kahlan" her voice was shaky, Kahlan knew what she really wanted, she rand her fingers up the inside of Cara's leg from her ankle up to her upper tight, continuing up her stomach brushing lightly over her breasts, Cara pulled aging her bonds and moaned, while Cara was distracted Kahlan pulled her knife out and cut Cara's bra off. Cara gasped and turned red, something Kahlan hadn't seen before, she pinched Cara's nipple causing her to moan loudly and flex her muscles, while she massaged Cara's breast she cut off her panties as well, she stopped for a moment and got naked herself, she straddled Cara leaned down and kissed her, Cara kissed back passionately, " It seems you have found my weakness Mother Confessor" Cara said seductively Kahlan smiled and kissed her again "no one can be in control all the time Cara" Kahlan's hand trailed down Cara's neck between her breasts to her sweet spot, she stroked it a few times "do you want release?" Kahlan asked teasing Cara, Cara nodded biting her lip "well then little slave you need to please me first" Cara nodded again, Kahlan moved up straddling Cara's face.

Cara's tongue quickly went to work eager to please the Mother Confessor, Kahlan groaned and started to grind against Cara's face, she quickly came. She kept her word and went down between Cara's legs, her tongue worked furiously, causing Cara to moan and tug, her thighs flexed trying to trap Kahlan's head between her legs but she couldn't, Cara was sweating and panting, begging Kahlan for release, Kahlan felt her about to cum so she pulled away causing Cara to whimper in disappointment. Kahlan moved down and tickled Cara's feet to give her time to cool off, she wanted to savor this, Cara was surprisingly ticklish, she jerked and giggled "no please p..plleeehehehse don't tickle my feet please Mistress, "you called me mistress, good girl, you earned a reward", Kahlan licked the inside of Cara's calf all the way up her thigh and rushed into her sweet spot, she quickly made Cara cum but rushed her halfway through her next orgasm, Cara moaned loudly but whimpered again when Kahlan pulled away, she tickled Cara's side, she giggled but not as much as when she tickled her feet.

" I'm going to untie your hands, if you try to escape you will be punished, do you understand?" "yes Mistress I would never try to escape" Kahlan untied Cara's hands and sat her up, she retied Cara's hands behind her back and untied her ankles. Kahlan laid her head on the pillow and spread her legs Cara knew what to do, she went to work quickly stabbing at Kahlan's sensitive parts with her tongue, Kahlan trapped Cara's head between her legs with her thighs, Kahlan moaned and arched her back trying to get closer to Cara's tongue, she was seconds from cumming when Cara managed to wiggle away from Kahlan's grasp, "what do you think your doing" Kahlan said slightly annoyed, Cara straddled Kahlan's stomach and started sucking Kahlan's breast, this stopped her complaints for a moment, but her anger quickly returned when Cara bit her nipple.

She rolled out from under Cara and stood up "naughty slave girls get punished for things like this, maybe I've been to lenient with you, Kahlan opened the nightstand next to the bed and pulled out a leather collar with a 3 foot leather leash attached to it, she pulled Cara's hair back and strapped the collar on snugly but not painfully. She picked something up off the floor and pushed Cara face down the the bed, "raise that ass slave" she said in a commanding voice, Cara whimpered and did as she was commanded. Kahlan brought a riding crop down hard (but not as hard as she could) on Cara's ass. She squeaked, Kahlan wasn't sure if it was pleasure or pain, she thought it was a mixture of both, she started a series of light slaps that got slightly harder each time, then she continued with the hard slaps for two minutes. "Are you ready to obey me now slave?" Cara whimpered as if she was disappointed Kahlan stopped "i don't think I've learned my lesson Mistress" she said turning her head and smiling seductively at Kahlan, "your going to have to spank harder than that to break me" she said wiggling her ass to tease her, Kahlan took the bait.

She didn't hold back, she smacked Cara's ass as hard as she could, making her yelp and scream with pleasure, Cara's ass was turning deep red, she switched cheeks before it turned purple, when the other one was about to turn purple as well she stopped, Cara was panting and sweating, her hips were quivering and shaking with the trauma of the spanking. "Are you ready to server now slave?" Kahlan asked quizzically "Yes Mistress" Cara said between ragged breaths, Kahlan got back on the bed and pulled Cara toward her crotch with the leash, Cara served her eagerly, Kahlan came quickly. She pushed Cara back and told her to worship her feet, Cara took Kahlan's big toe in her mouth and sucked it eagerly, as Cara moved through Kahlan's toes each one made a wet popping sound as Cara released it. Cara licked Kahlan's arches and between her toes and when both of Kahlan's feet were completely covered in saliva Kahlan told her to stop.

Kahlan led Cara close to her until they were eye to eye, then she rolled her over so Cara's ass was up against her crotch, she fingered Cara, lightly at first, just a teasing touch, Cara whimpered, her body begging for more, she started to buck her hips and grind against Kahlan's finger, the feeling of Car's ass against her crotch was making her moan as well before she knew it, it was an amazing feeling, she moved her finger faster and faster, causing Cara to grind harder and harder, she was approaching her climax, Cara was as well, she knew. She started pinching Cara's nipple, which made her moan even louder, she also started biting Cara's ear, making her whimper and grind with urgency, Cara was drenched in sweat making her slippery as she ground against Kahlan's crotch, Kahlan's finger dug deeper into Cara and Cara screamed with pleasure as she came violently, as she did she bucked her hips hard causing Kahlan to cum, she sprayed her juices down Cara's back, she rolled Cara over and straddled her, they smiled at each other, Kahlan looked at her fingers "aww I broke a nail, I guess we're going to have to stay another day," Kahlan smiled seductively at Cara "i would like that very much Mistress" Cara said as she rubbed her thigh against Kahlan's sensitive parts, Kahlan smiled again and kissed Cara passionately.


End file.
